


Obey

by Incognito_sHe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_sHe/pseuds/Incognito_sHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Rowan hates and enjoys being slapped.  By Luke Harper.  And sometimes that makes it so hard to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

Eric Rowan hates and enjoys being slapped. By Luke Harper.

It was hard to distinguish between what was real and what wasn’t in the ring most days. It’s only natural to want to hurt, maim, brutalize a grown man that is coming after you. He feels like he can’t be blamed for that.

But control isn’t always so hard to come by. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he can hear, almost feel Bray Wyatt in the ring too. Telling him what to do, to calm down; focus. Because he’s not there to do that maiming and brutalizing. Not really. There is a job to all this. And Bray Wyatt is his boss, his father. It’s a compulsion to do as he says. And he wants things done _right_.

But Luke.

Luke mixes Rowan’s head up. He’s like a walking adrenaline rush. Being in the ring with him feels so good. Tag teaming, pleasing Bray Wyatt - there’s nothing that makes Rowan feel better. And the strong slaps, the beard pulling, the shoving and pushing - it sometimes makes it more than he can bear not to just blank out and let instinct take over. Because with Luke putting his hands on him, riling him up, hurting _him_ ; he can’t help but react. Which is never good for his, their, opponent.

Rowan remembers something, from high school physics - for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. So really, he knows he can’t be to blame. It just feels so good when he’s allowed to lose it a bit.

Luke doesn’t always get physical with him in an aggressive manner, though. Sometimes, when their enemy has been sufficiently damaged, he holds him back. It’s the hardest for Rowan to follow when this happens. To abruptly be held back, be told to quell that inner part of him that needs to keep hurting someone, is so difficult. It’s a veritable roller coaster to him. Like going from zero to sixty and back to zero in a few seconds. Vertigo inducing.

Bray Wyatt always has a plan, though, and that’s why Rowan has made it his mission to follow and obey him; Luke too. Before matches, when Bray Wyatt grips the back of his neck and pulls him in close and their foreheads touch, everyone at eye level, he explains what he expects. And to win at all costs is something he never says. There is a way things must be done for Bray Wyatt, and Luke must be listened to. Because if left to his own devices, Rowan knows they would be nowhere near where they are today. Too much aggression and untapped violence rests in his veins.

They are briefed the same way, at the same time in the small three person huddle. Bray gives his instructions, and they are to be followed. Luke is to remind him of what their purpose is while in the ring and Bray Wyatt cannot.

Rowan loves the physicality for that reason. Because he knows with that little more push, that smack to his face; he knows that his blood will start pumping harder and his heart will start beating faster and his fists will start pounding rougher. It’s part of the plan, he knows it is, but it must be an unspoken between Luke and Bray Wyatt- it’s never said aloud.

And he hates it because of that. Because it’s that much harder to calm down and hear Bray Wyatt. Remember that while he’s helping his family, he can’t let that part of himself that Bray Wyatt has contained loose. He can’t lose it.

He can’t. And he won’t. There is only the need to obey. Obey.

Obey.


End file.
